


The Wrong Date

by peachpalmcvlt



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Romance, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Strangers to Lovers, University Student Park Jinyoung (GOT7), jjp, platonic jinson, platonic markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpalmcvlt/pseuds/peachpalmcvlt
Summary: “ I’ve been stood up by my douche boyfriend and everyone is staring at me with those apologetic looks but then you, the cutest guy I’ve ever seen, saved the day and we went on with the dinner splendidly and I think I might have a crush on you now “ au
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	The Wrong Date

“Where are you going?” ask Jackson when he sees Jinyoung twirling in front of the mirror, checking out his outfit for the last time before grabbing his phone and wallet.

“A date!” Jinyoung tells him cheerfully, excitement bubbles at the pit of his stomach when he thinks of this man, a bad boyish image out on display (which is totally Jinyoung’s type to bang) that he met on a dating site a month ago.

Jackson flashes his best friend a worried look. He knows who Jinyoung is going on a date with, in fact, this man always brings him out and yet Jinyoung told Jackson that they aren’t going out yet, just _hanging out and trying to start something_ , as Jinyoung says.

Jinyoung frowns. “I know that face, Sseun. You don’t like me going out with him, right?”

It’s true, Jackson doesn’t like his best friend to go on a date with this guy. He just doesn’t trust this man with Jinyoung. Jackson knows how Jinyoung has been searching for someone who he can finally fall in love with. He knows that his best friend used to cry over men who broke his hearts when they were still in high school.

“I don’t trust him,” Jackson says. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again, Nyoung. You know that I love you, right?”

Rolling his eyes, he says, “Yes, I know,” Jinyoung dismisses his friend quickly and slips his shoes on. “But I believe that he’s the one for me. Trust me, wouldya?”

“Don’t come back home, crying to me.” Jackson sighs, turning around back to his laptop on the table.

“I won’t~” Jinyoung grins and waves to his best friend enthusiastically before leaving the apartment.

Oh how Jinyoung wants to go back home and cry back to Jackson and tell him what happened. Everyone is staring at him with those apologetic looks, the waitress that served him keeps on coming back and asking if he wants to order anything first but Jinyoung shakes his head, saying and believing that his date will come soon and he’s just late.

But Jinyoung has been sitting there for almost 45 minutes, alone, no food, no date. Just a grim air surrounding him and the pity eyes coming from other customers in the restaurant. Jinyoung feels ashamed. Ashamed that he trusted this man to be the one for him. He trusted the man and believed that he wouldn't make him cry. And yet, Jinyoung is still wrong.

“I’m so dumb…” tears gathering in his eyes as his thumb hovers over Jackson’s number on his screen, silently debating in himself whether he should ask his best friend to pick him up and receive the _i-told-you_ stare or wait until it’s midnight, call for the cab and creep back inside the apartment without waking Jackson up and create a fake story if he ask how the date went the next day.

Sighing to himself, Jinyoung gathers everything to leave but an unfamiliar guy approaches him and sits right in front of him where Jinyoung’s date is supposed to sit. Gasping under his breath, Jinyoung stares at this stranger, eyeing him in full of interest. How can he not, when this stranger is totally his type. And even putting his original date to shame in terms of outfit and style.

The man is like a walking Greek God— his broad shoulders that looks much broader with the leather jacket adorned his body, cat-like eyes that seems to follow Jinyoung’s movement, cross silver earrings dangling on both of his ears and that beautiful blue greyish mullet that shines silver-ish when the light hits the color. In short, Jinyoung is bewitched by him.

But when this man flashes the smirk across his lips, Jinyoung almost whimpers and his heart is doing a weird somersault underneath his ribcage. God, who is this man?

“Sorry that I’m late, babe, traffic is crazy right now,” the man explains, eyes shining in warmth before whispering to Jinyoung. “My name’s Jaebeom. Just play along with me, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is an asshole.”

“T-thank you,” Jinyoung whispers back, couldn’t help but to smile shyly at this man’s kindness. And so, Jinyoung starts his own act with a pout. “I’ve been waiting for so long. I thought you’re going to leave me alone here.”

When he sees Jaebeom’s eyes widen a bit and the edge of his lips raised in amusement with how Jinyoung suddenly acts sulky, he triumphs on the inside, at least Jaebeom looks a little bit interested in him.

“Hmm… what should I do to make it up for you?” Jaebeom asks, leaning closer with a smug smile tugged on his lips. If this man is Jinyoung’s original date, the latter would’ve jumped on him and kissed him shamelessly.

“What about another date?” Jinyoung is trying to fish his luck here but he probably would be disappointed at Jaebeom’s answer at the end of this so-called _date_.

“Anything for you, beautiful,” _Damn, Jaebeom is a good actor, I would’ve fallen in love with him_ , Jinyoung thought to himself because Jaebeom’s eyes are filled with love and Jinyoung doesn’t know how to act about it. He might’ve forgotten about his original date tonight. “Let’s order something because I’m starving.”

“Okay.” God, Jinyoung might be smitten for this man.

The dinner went so well. They get to know each other, mostly Jaebeom asking about Jinyoung and the latter willingly tells things about himself, what is he currently studying, his hobbies, his best friend Jackson and so much more. Jinyoung no longer receives eyes of pity from every customer, waiters and waitresses there when Jaebeom appears. He had the largest grin on his lips that night. When the dinner almost ends, Jinyoung can’t help but to feel disappointed when they’re about to part ways.

Walking out of the restaurant together, Jinyoung turns to the latter with a smile. “Thank you, Jaebeom-ssi,” Jaebeom gestures him to the parking lot and they walk together, side by side with a comfortable silence lingering around them. “I don’t know what will happen if you weren’t there.”

“I saw you were alone. It’s a shame he didn’t show up, eh? He missed the chance to be with someone as beautiful and thoughtful as you,” Jaebeom says, so simply and yet how Jinyoung’s flustered expression and reddening ears go unnoticed by him. “God, you’re so adorable.”

His laughter echoes in the parking lot when Jinyoung whines. “How can you say that so easily?” If Jaebeom can feel and hear how loud Jinyoung’s heart is beating, his laughter might’ve been much louder and Jinyoung would die in embarrassment there in the dark parking lot.

Walking further into the parking, they both stop next to a car, which Jinyoung assumed it’s owned by Jaebeom because the latter turns to him and smiles. “Let me take you home? You came here with a cab, right?”

“Oh, I-i uhm, I really don’t want to be a burden,” Jinyoung shakes his head, pointing the phone in his hand with Jackson’s number on the screen. “I can just call my roommate to pick me up.”

“Eyy, what kind of a man leaves his date to go back home alone?” Jaebeom smirks and laughs again when Jinyoung swats his arms to stop Jaebeom from talking again. “But really, you’re not a burden. I’ll gladly take you home tonight so that I can sleep peacefully, thinking how you’re safe and sound back on your bed.”

“Ah! Stop that! You’re embarrassing me!”

Through the ride, it’s Jinyoung’s turn to learn about Jaebeom and the man tells him everything. He’s working in his best friend’s company, MT Ent., as a Design Director and had a lot of people judge him for wearing such a rebellious outfit and having non-traditional hairstyles. Although his best friend doesn’t really care that Jaebeom has a mullet or even wears cross earrings to work, people around him doesn’t really like him, but no one really says anything because he’s awesome in his own field.

“Messy mullet suits you,” Jinyoung nods, turning to Jaebeom to look at his hair. “But what if you have longer hair? You can put it up like a ponytail or something?” his hands moved animatedly when Jaebeom asked him what kind of hairstyle he should go.

Chuckling, Jaebeom agrees. “That’s nice. I can imagine myself with longer hair, but Mark might say I look too much like my mother.”

As they talk, Jinyoung can see the outline of his apartment building from far. He almost doesn't want the night to end. Everything feels nice, with him. Jaebeom stops his car by the front of the building and turns to look at Jinyoung.

"It was fun. Being with you is fun," Jinyoung admits shyly. "How should I repay you? You did a lot for me tonight."

Jaebeom cocks his head to the side, brows furrowed and a sly smile adorned his face. "I thought we would agree on another date? Didn't we?" He asks.

Jinyoung giggles, nodding in approval. "Uhm, can we exchange numbers?"

Jaebeom hands his phone out. "I thought you won't ask," He smirks. The latter types in his number under the name Jinyoung with utensils emoji next to it. Jaebeom looks at it and laughs out loud. "What's with the emoji, Jinyoung?"

"Because you will remember me! We first met at a restaurant, I at least want you to remember it," Jinyoung mutters as he gives back the phone to Jaebeom. "Here you go."

"How can I forget a face, as beautiful as yours?" Jaebeom asks and couldn't help but to smile widely when Jinyoung whines, patting his cheeks. "I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Okay. I'll see you around." Jinyoung mumbles before reaching the man and kisses his cheeks, catching Jaebeom off guard. Quickly opens the door, Jinyoung bolts out and heads inside without looking back.

Of course, a text appears.

_You sneaky little minx._

And Jinyoung smiles in triumph. The man that is supposed to be his date is long forgotten, only the date a while ago and more upcoming dates from Jaebeom linger in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb. i wrote the draft at 3 am in one sitting and then edit and fix a little bit the next day. and i still don't know how ao3 works tbh lmao


End file.
